Forever Yours, Padfoot
by quirrells
Summary: "There were letters stuffed under the loose floorboard in Sirius Black's old bedroom. What were they? Why were they there?" Marauders/Next Generation Blackinnon.
1. The Find

**AN: **Best read in the second font option (serif) under 1/2 page setting. Enjoy.

_"What's this?"_

Lily Potter had managed to yank up a floorboard in one of the top bedrooms in 12 Grimmauld Place. The disapproving look on her mother's face as she slipped into the room told her she she shouldn't even be in the room, let alone ripping the place apart.

"Lily, did I not tell you to stay in the drawing room?"

"I know, but _look._" Her mother dropped to the floor beside her, taking the papers from her daughter and setting them down in her lap. The handwriting was almost illegible, scrawled and smeared and scribbled out. The dates and names were perfectly readable, however. Ginevra had to bit down hard on her lip to keep the tears from flooding out. She didn't have a clue why all of these emotions were brewing inside of her, but what she could make of the rest of the letter was a good enough reason.

Ginny frowned at the sheets of parchment, shuffling through. There were almost thirty six in total. The twenty eighth was torn in most places, hard to read and very tattered. She shuffled back to the first letter and skimmed over it, her heart beating as if she was reading a text able to bring life to the dead. She knew that would never happen. She knew how much _he_ would love that, but she knew. She knew it wasn't possible.

With trepidation, she parted her lips and drew the first words.

**_1981_**

_Dear Marlene,_

_I miss you. I miss your hugs, your warm embrace. I miss the way your perfume lingered on my bed sheets after you'd left. I miss the way you'd kiss me hurriedly before you had to rush off to Divination. I miss the soft silk of your hair against my cheek. I miss holding you in my arms. I miss the way you'd sneak in and out of our dorm before the boys had woken up. I miss the way you'd hold my hand under the breakfast table. I miss the way you'd laugh about the silly little things with me. I miss our inside jokes, our private laughs. I miss stomping through the snow, hand in hand. I miss Hogsmeade weekends. I even miss the arguments. I miss everything._

_But most of all, I miss you._

_Just you._

_Padfoot._


	2. Do You Remember?

**AN**: Once again, best read in the second font option (serif) under 1/2 page setting. Enjoy.

Ginny gulped, staring at the words in the piece of parchment she held in her hands. She blinked back tears as her daughter gripped onto her arm. The silence felt prolonged, eerie almost. It was as if she knew how he felt - how, she had no idea. Clutching the papers to her chest, she brought herself to her feet and staggered from the room, searching the echoing carcass of a building for her husband.

"_Harry_," she called several times, stepping through doorways and hallways in her search. Eventually, she shoved open the door to the kitchen and was met with a smile. She tossed the letters down on the table and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She couldn't lose him, not like _that_. It was her worst fear, losing them. Her family. She tightened her embrace and then released him, his head turning to the pile of parchment.

"Where did you find these?" he queried, sifting through them slowly.

"Lily," Ginny began "she managed to work free a floorboard in his old room."

He sat himself back at the table, pushing aside a two day old Daily Prophet and reading over the first letter, before turning quickly to the second. Once more, Ginny breathed in and began to read aloud, hand gripping his tightly under the table.

_**Spring 1982**_

_Dear Marlene,_

_I still miss you. I remember all the days we spent together, every single one of them. Do you? I'm sure you do. How could you ever forget them? The days laid in bed with you in my arms, avoiding homework and study. I remember saying "please, don't ever leave" and you promised. But you broke that promise. We made plans to be together. We were going to be together forever, Marlene. __Do you remember?_

_I know you're gone now, I know. But it stills feels as if you're here, some days. Still here, safe in my arms. Nothing could harm you in my arms, I would never let that happen. I don't know why you left me that day. I can't remember what your reasoning for going to visit your mother and father was. I do know it ended in me losing you forever. __I should have just let you go before. I should have continued to hate you for years, it would have been so much easier. I wouldn't be haunted by the memory of you._

_I wouldn't be haunted by the memory of _us.

_Padfoot._


End file.
